A radio signal can be impaired as it propagates from a transmitter to a receiver, and the value of a wireless telecommunications system is substantially dependent on how well the system mitigates the effects of those impairments. In some cases, the transmitter can take preventative measures, and in some cases the receiver can take remedial measures.